Doug Harvey
Canadian | birth_date = Montreal, Quebec | birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = Montreal, Quebec | career_start = 1945 | career_end = 1969 | halloffame = 1973 }} Douglas Norman Harvey (December 19, 1924 in Montreal, Quebec - December 26, 1989) was a star player in the National Hockey League (NHL), and is considered by many to be one of the greatest defencemen to ever play the game. Harvey played minor league hockey in the neighbouhood of Notre Dame de Grace in his native Montreal, Quebec, Canada, then began his career with the Montreal Royals of the Quebec Senior Hockey League where he played from 1945 to 1947, helping the Royals win the Allan Cup in 1947. He then played one season with the Buffalo Bisons of the American Hockey League. He made the jump to the Montreal Canadiens of the NHL in the 1947–48 NHL season with whom he remained until 1961. Harvey was named to the All-Star team 11 consecutive times, beginning in the 1951–52 NHL season. He won his first of seven James Norris Memorial Trophys in 1955 as the league's best defenceman. In an era when the defenceman's role did not include scoring points, Harvey used his skating speed and passing ability to become a factor in making the Canadiens a high-scoring team. He had such puck control that by himself he could set the pace of the game. He earned six Stanley Cups, all with Montreal. In 1954, however, he scored a Cup-winning own-goal when he tipped the puck shot by a Detroit Red Wings player past goalie Gerry McNeil. Harvey became an outspoken critic of the hockey establishment who "owned" players for life. In Harvey’s day, players were paid a pittance compared to the millions being earned by the team owners. A superstar such as Harvey, who today would be paid millions, was earning less than $30,000 a season at the peak of his career while playing every game in front of sell-out crowds. ($30,000 in 1950 would be about $274,634 in 2008. Harvey was one of the first to help organize the players association which so infuriated the Canadiens’ owners that in 1961 they traded him to the then lowly New York Rangers. One of the individuals secretly blacklisted by the league owners, Harvey responded by winning still another Norris Trophy as a Ranger. He remained with New York until 1963 then played for several teams before finishing his NHL career in 1969 with the St. Louis Blues. Well into his forties, and with limited education and no other skills besides hockey, Harvey eked out a living playing in the minor-pro leagues and with an assistant coaching tenure in the World Hockey Association. Although he was unanimously voted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1973, because of his involvement with the players' association, his sweater number wasn't retired by the Montreal Canadiens until 1985. For years, Harvey battled alcoholism while suffering from bipolar disorder. One of professional hockey's greatest stars ended up homeless, sleeping in an abandoned railway car.When his plight became public knowledge, in 1985 he was offered a job with the Montreal Canadiens as a scout. Harvey's last Stanley Cup victory came in 1986, when the Montreal Canadiens were once again the winners of Lord Stanley's Cup. He died a few years later due to cirrhosis of the liver and was interred in the Notre-Dame-des-Neiges Cemetery in Montreal. In 1998, he was ranked number 6 on The Hockey News' list of the 100 Greatest Hockey Players. The government of Canada honoured Doug Harvey in 2000 with his image placed on a Canadian postage stamp. Career statistics Category:Born in 1924 Category:Dead in 1989 Category:Canada's Sports Hall of Fame inductees Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers Category:Norris Trophy winners Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Baltimore Clippers players Category:Buffalo Bisons players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Quebec Aces players Category:Pittsburgh Hornets players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Hockey Hall of Famer Category:Allan Cup winners Category:Retired in 1969